militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bluff Cove Air Attacks
|combatant1= |combatant2= |commander1= Jeremy Moore Julian Thompson |commander2= Ernesto Crespo Mario Menendez |casualties1=56 killed 150 wounded 1 landing ship lost 1 LCU sunk 1 landing ship badly damaged 1 frigate damaged |casualties2=3 killed 3 aircraft lost |campaignbox= }} The Bluff Cove Air Attacks occurred 8 June 1982, during the Falklands War. British troop transport ships were bombed by the Argentine Air Force (FAA) whilst unloading, with significant damage and casualties. Background By 1 June, British forces on the Falkland Islands were bolstered by the arrival of 5,000 new troops of the 5th Infantry Brigade. Major General Jeremy Moore now had sufficient force to start planning a full scale assault on Port Stanley. Advance parties of the 2nd Battalion, Parachute Regiment moved forward and occupied Fitzroy and Bluff Cove, when it was discovered to be clear of Argentine forces. Units of the Welsh Guards and Scots Guards were sent in to support them. After the sinking of the transport ''Atlantic Conveyor'' there was only one British troop carrying helicopter available, an RAF CH-47 Chinook.McCann, Carol and Pigeau, Ross (2000). The human in command: exploring the modern military experience. Springer, p. 59. ISBN 0-306-46366-0 Therefore, supplies and reinforcements would have to be transported by sea.Bolia, p. 68 Air strikes While unloading on 8 June, the British ships were attacked by two waves of A-4 Skyhawks from the Argentine Air Force's 5th Air Brigade, each of them loaded with three 500 lb retarding tail bombs of Spanish design.Moro, Rubén Oscar (1985). La guerra inaudita: historia del conflicto del Atlántico Sur. Pleamar, p. 462. ISBN 950-583-043-2. The fighters departed from Rio Gallegos airbase, which at the time was monitored by the nuclear submarine [[HMS Splendid (S106)|HMS Splendid]].West, Nigel (2010). Historical Dictionary of Naval Intelligence. Scarecrow Press, p. 36. ISBN 0-8108-6760-5 The first package, originally made of eight aircraft, was reduced to five when three Skyhawks returned to base due to refuelling problems.West, p. 38 The nuclear submarine [[HMS Valiant (S102)|HMS Valiant]], on picket duty off Rio Grande, was able to track six Dagger fighters taking off from the airbase there for a complementary mission and sent an early warning signal, but the report from the submarine failed to reach the British forces at Bluff Cove.West, p. 39 Another four Mirages carried out a decoy mission over the north of the islands, while the Argentine destroyer [[ARA Santísima Trinidad (1974)|ARA Santísima Trinidad]] broadcast interference to jam the frequencies used by the Royal Navy's air controllers directing the Sea Harrier operations.West, p. 37 First strike At approximately 14:00 local time the ships [[RFA Sir Tristram|RFA Sir Tristram]] and [[RFA Sir Galahad (1966)|RFA Sir Galahad]] were badly damaged by five A-4Bs of Grupo 5. Three A-4s targeted Sir Galahad, which was hit by three bombs from First Lieutenant Carlos Cachón. The second Skyhawk was unable to drop its bombs, and the third overshot the British ship. The remaining two aircraft attacked Sir Tristram, which was struck by two bombs released by package leader Lieutenant Daniel Gálvez; the bombs of the last A-4 fell short. The explosions and subsequent fires killed 48 men aboard Sir Galahad and two crew members from Sir Tristram.Casualty Lists of the Royal Navy, 1980-89 Second strike At 16:50 a second wave, composed by four A-4Bs of Grupo 5 hit and sank an LCU from [[HMS Fearless (L10)|HMS Fearless]],Schofield, Frank (1999). The Falklands watcher. Brewin, 114. ISBN 1-85858-140-0 ferrying the vehicles of the 5th Brigade's headquarters from Darwin to Bluff Cove in Choiseul Sound with the loss of six Royal Marines. However, the Sea Harrier combat air patrol was already on scene and responded; three Skyhawks were shot down and their pilots, First Lieutenant Danilo Bolzan, Lieutenant Juan Arrarás, and Ensign Alfredo Vazquez, were killed. Bolzan's aircraft was shot down by Lieutenant David Smith, while the remaining Skyhawks fell victims of Flight Lieutenant David Morgan.Chant, Christopher (2001). Air War in the Falklands 1982. Osprey Publishing, pp. 90-91. ISBN 1-84176-293-8 The fourth aircraft suffered combat damage and lost a large amount of fuel, but returned to the mainland, assisted by a KC-130 tanker. A third wave, by A-4Cs of Grupo 4, arrived minutes later and struck ground targets without visible success.Moro, Rubén Oscar (2003). La guerra inaudita: historia del conflicto del Atlántico Sur. Buenos Aires: Edivem. ISBN 987-96007-3-8. Attack on HMS Plymouth In a separate incident, the frigate [[HMS Plymouth (F126)|HMS Plymouth]] endured the sudden attack of the six Daggers from Rio Grande, which struck her with four 1,000-pound bombs. The warship sustained severe damage, and five crewmen were injured. Although all the bombs were duds, the attack caused the explosion of at least one depth charge on her flight deck.Chun, Clayton K S. (2001). Aerospace power in the twenty-first century: a basic primer. Diane publishing, p. 235. ISBN 1-58566-091-4 Aftermath A total of 56 British servicemen were killed, and 150 wounded. BBC television cameras recorded images of Royal Navy helicopters hovering in thick smoke to winch survivors from the burning landing ships. These images were seen around the world. However, General Mario Menendez, commander of Argentine forces on the islands, was told that hundreds of men had been killed. He expected a drop in British morale, and their advance to slacken.Anderson, Duncan (2002). The Falklands War 1982. Volume 15 of Essential histories. Osprey Publishing, p. 61. ISBN 1-84176-422-1 Sir Galahad was damaged beyond repair, but her sister ship survived to be re-built post-war. American author Robert Bolia blames the disaster to the use of large LST ships instead of LCUs and other small vessels. Brigadier Julian Thompson blamed the lack of experience of the 5 Infantry Brigade men the main cause of the loss of lives Among the wounded was Simon Weston, who later featured in a BBC documentary showing his treatment for the appalling injuries he received. Weston endured 75 operations in 22 years, after 25% of his skin suffered third degree burns. In a subsequent documentary, filmed in Argentina, he met the pilot who bombed his ship, Carlos Cachón, then retired with the rank of Captain. After a later visit of Cachón and his family to Weston's home in Liverpool, they have become great friends."I'm honoured. I'm just a little fat bloke", by Rachel Tinniswood, Liverpool Echo, 7 September 2001 Carlos Cachón was born near Balcarce and raised in Mar del Plata, where he currently lives. He is the chief of the security staff in the local offices of the Argentina National Bank. Cachón was awarded the honorific title of "Illustrious Citizen" by the City Council of Mar del Plata on 25 February 2010.[http://www.mdphoy.com/el-concejo-distinguira-a-carlos-cachon-15810/ El Concejo distinguirá a Carlos Cachón] After the war, a memorial for the British soldiers killed in the attack was erected at Fitzroy. On 8 June 2007, Welsh Guards veterans of the Falklands War held a memorial for the Welsh Guards killed on board Sir Galahad. References Category:Battles of the Falklands War Category:Airstrikes Category:Aerial operations and battles of the Falklands War Category:Naval aviation operations and battles Category:Maritime incidents in 1982 Category:British Army in the Falklands War Category:1982 in the British Empire Category:1982 in the Falkland Islands Category:June 1982 events